Turning Point
by Colourful Glitter
Summary: Inspired by the spoilers for season six that have been released. The team takes Red John into custody and tension between Jane and Lisbon rises. Jane might be paying a high price again. *Very light T for some language to be safe.*


**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! It's super late and I'm tired, but I had this inspiration for a fanfic and decided to write it out. It's inspired by some of the season six poilers that have been released and I'm excited for the new season! Anyway, it's basically how I envision them taking Red John into custody. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: :(**

* * *

"Jane. Stop it." Lisbon demanded and Jane clenched his jaw again.

"No, Lisbon. _You_ stop it." Jane snapped back. "You're going about this all wrong. Let me talk to him."

"Absolutely not." Lisbon shook her head.

"You're not going to get anywhere with him if you don't let me talk to him. You know it."

"I'm not stupid." Lisbon hissed. "You want to get as close to him as possible so you can try and kill him. Don't deny that. You've always told me that was your endgame. I'm not going to let you. He even said that he didn't want to see you."

"Obviously he said that so you would let me to try and throw him off his game."

"And that's your argument to get me to let you see him? I don't think so. We have him in custody and he's going to stay in custody and away from you."

"You're not even going to interview him?"

"Of course we are."

"Just not now."

"Jane. It's nearly one in the morning. It's been a long and exhausting day. Justice will be served. We need to regroup and go into the interrogation the right way and not just rush into it like a crazy person hell-bent on revenge."

"Was that necessary?"

"Yes. Because you don't seem to realise that, that's what you are." Lisbon turned on her heel and walked away.

-Mentalist-

Jane was in a very bad mood as he lay on his couch while the team regrouped. He was especially angry at Lisbon. How could she do this to him? She knew what catching Red John meant to him. She knew how badly he wanted-_needed_-to be in the room to talk to Red John. She knew. He knew she knew. They were treating it like a normal interrogation. That was wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong! This was different. Very different and it was irritating to him that none of them seemed to be acting that way. They were going to go home and rest? How could they even consider rest!? He was right there! Red John was _right there_! In custody! And they wanted to rest!?

He looked across the empty bullpen to see through Lisbon's office window. She was in there working. Sure. She could fill out paperwork, but she couldn't interrogate Red John. "Way to 'rest' Lisbon." Jane thought bitterly as he got off the couch. Making sure her attention was not on him, Jane made his way down to the holding cells, greeting the security guard that was starting his sweep. It was very easy to make it past the cell guard, even though Lisbon had told the guard not to let Jane by.

"Ah, Patrick." Red John grinned, eerily resembling the smiley faces he left at his crime scenes. "What a pleasant surprise. I was wondering if I'd be seeing you."

"Of course." Jane said flatly. "Who else better to talk to you than me?"

"The lovely Teresa didn't seem to think you talking to me was a good idea? Have you come to kill me?" Red John chuckled. "You've made a mistake."

"How so?"

"Cruelty has a human heart and jealousy a human face."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"It does."

"Be straight with someone for once in your life, you miserable piece of shit." Jane couldn't help himself. All he wanted to do was rip the man's face off. "This is the end for you. You might as well start talking. You're going to pay the price for everything you've done."

Red John burst into laughter. "But your price is still higher, Patrick because you've had to pay twice."

"What are you talking about?" Jane gritted his teeth.

"You don't even get your salvation. I get death and I'm free of everything here. But you. You have to live with everything still. You paid for your arrogance with the loss of your family and now you're paying for your stupidity."

"You're the one going down here, not me."

"That's not how I see it."

"No? Enlighten me, then."

Red John locked his gaze with Jane's. "You could have prevented it. If only you had seen what was important and stayed to protect it, this wouldn't have happened. I wonder how well she fought him off. Or if she's even still breathing. I doubt she's bled out already, but I'm sure she is dying."

"Who?" Jane growled as his heart clenched and his stomach dropped.

"Just like Angela and Charlotte. Angela did call out for you, you know, Patrick. I wonder if she did as well."

"What are you talking about? Spit it out!"

"You're little piece of salvation that you had left. Your little angel. Your…angry little princess. Where is she, Patrick? Is she okay?"

Jane's entire body went numb for a moment. He couldn't react or do anything, but when he did, it was an explosion of a reaction. He burst out of the cell, snapping his fingers to break the guard out of his trance. Jane didn't even wait for the elevator, opting to run up the stairs at top speed until he reached the floor he needed. He didn't stop running until he burst through Lisbon's office door, horrified at the scene he saw before him. Lisbon lying on the floor, bleeding and barely conscious while the security guard he'd passed on his way to the holding cell stood above her with a bloodied knife.

The guard turned to look at Jane, holding out the bloody knife and grinning. "Oops."

Jane lost it then. He tackled the guard to the floor and beat him with all his strength, bloody knife skidding across the floor. The pair duelled it out with their fists. The guard threw Jane to the ground, getting up to grab his lost knife when a gunshot went off. It took a moment for Jane to register what had actually happened and that he wasn't the one that was shot. He looked over to see that Lisbon had dragged herself over to her previously discarded gun, using it to shoot the guard in the head before collapsing back to the ground, panting heavily. He scrambled to his feet and over to Lisbon.

"I told you." Lisbon choked out. "I told you talking to him was a bad idea. You never listen."

"I'm so sorry." Jane whispered, gently placing his hand against her cheek. He was shaking as he pulled out his phone and dialled 911 while other security guards entered, responding to the gunshot.

-Mentalist-

"How are you feeling?" Jane asked quietly as Lisbon opened her eyes.

"What?" She asked, dazed from all the drugs the hospital had given her. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." Jane brushed some hair out of her face. "You're going to be okay." He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he said that.

"Hospital? I'm alive?"

Jane nodded and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Teresa. I was shouldn't have left you. I should have known."

"It's fine."

"It's not fine." Jane shook his head. "I was wrong. You were right."

"What?" The corners of Lisbon's mouth turned upwards. "I couldn't hear you over your ego."

"I said it once, Teresa. I'm not going to say it again. I know you heard me the first time."

"What happened to Red John?"

"He's in the past. Already forgotten."

"Seriously, Jane."

"It's Patrick now."

Lisbon looked at him worriedly. "You're quitting?"

"No." Jane shook his head. "I couldn't quit. I'm never leaving you again. I love you and I'm not making the same mistake again."

Lisbon blushed.

"Things are going to be different now. No more Jane and Lisbon. It's Patrick and Teresa. No more super late nights at work. We're going home so you can have a good night's sleep. And absolutely no more loneliness. For either of us. We've got each other."

"I never agreed to this. What happened while I was asleep?"

Jane smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips gently to hers. "A lot of thinking. But, I promise everything is going to change for the better."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yep. So, that's it. Let me know what you all think with a review! Always glad to hear what you guys thought! :3**


End file.
